Simple Things
by JellyBleeder
Summary: "Splinter once told me Pulverizer was my responsibility." 2012 series/ "The Pulverizer Returns."


_"Oh simple thing, where have you gone?"_

* * *

Donatello awoke sharply from his slumber. A panic yelp escaped his lips. His eyes darted around the room in frenzy. He panted heavily; sweat trickling down his forehead. The purple ninja gripped the bed sheets for dear life. Once realizing he was in the comfort of his own lab, Donnie sighed in relief. His body began to relax, sinking into the sheets. The genius held his head, trying to calm his breathing.

A dream. Only a dream.

Donnie wiped his brow of the rigid sweat that gathered there. He gave his surroundings one final check to assure himself. He glanced at the digital clock that rested on the counter near the lower bunk of his bed.

3:14 A.M.

Donatello groaned and rubbed his temples. He could already feel the dark circles forming under his eyes. These nightmares had been going on for weeks. They seemed endless. The poor turtle couldn't even remember the last time he got a decent night of sleep. The nightmares weren't all to blame though. It didn't help the fact that Donnie had been working himself to the very end. No breaks. No sleep. No food. No sunlight (if you count the flickering, dim lights in the lab). To be honest, he himself wasn't sure how much more he could take. His family protested to his endless working. They all tried to reason with him. Raph even threatened breaking down the doors and dragging the genius outside. Everyone needed rest, you're body couldn't possibly go on forever without some sort of break. Sure enough, Donnie's own body would eventually face that fate if he didn't get some sleep soon. However, there was another matter keeping Donatello from sleep. He had made a promise…

Donnie caught a glimpse of an illuminating green light in the corner of his eye. He dropped his gaze to meet the light. In the center of the lab laid a glass tube, resting on his desk. Inside that tube contained his once human friend, Timothy..

Donnie felt his chest clench at the mention of the boy's name. Timothy floated in the glass container, his body nothing but green ooze. Every inch of Tim's organs was visible to the naked eye. Tim's eyeballs were shut tight as he slept through whatever dream land he had left. A blanket was placed over the tube. Donnie would place the blanket over Tim to signify it was time for bed. Timothy would recognize the meaning of the blanket and close his eyes… This was something Donatello wished was a dream.

A dream he would awake from fright, but soon be comforted by the fact that it did not actually happen. That Timothy was still fine. Still human. Not involved with the Foot, living a normal teenage life. Something Donatello couldn't have but willing to fight for the people who deserved it. April. Timothy. They both deserved it…

Ironic how that works when Donnie was the one who took away their normal lives in the first place. He ruined their lives… He'd do anything to give that back to them. Anything.

Donnie watched Timothy's sleeping being. For some reason, Tim looked pleasant while he slept. So carefree, and that… angered Donatello. Was it because Timothy was able to sleep soundlessly through nights and Donatello wasn't, the memories of the incident constantly flashing through Donnie's mind, preventing him from any sleep? Was it because Timothy didn't realize how hard Donatello was working for him? Was it because if Timothy had just listened to him, if someone had LISTENED they wouldn't even be in this mess? An unknown source of anger began to bubble up inside Donatello.

Just then Timothy's eyes snapped open, making Donnie jump. The mutated boy's eyes flashed all around the lab, searching for something. Tim wanted something. Timothy soon locked eyes with Donnie and stayed locked with Donnie's. Tim found what he was looking for. The mutated boy's eyes were clouded with confusion and sadness. The floating orbs begged for help. Donatello hated that look. The boy's entire form practically screamed, "Help me". Perhaps, Tim was searching for an answer, an answer he could only find in Donatello. An answer Donatello could have or, needed to have. I mean that's all anyone came to Donnie for, answers. They didn't call him a "genius" for nothing. A frown formed on Donnie's tired face at this.

"Stop looking at me like that." Donnie blurt out. Tim didn't reacted to the words only continue to stare. Stare with those confused eyes. Stare with those damn begging, helpless, confused eyes. Timothy wanted an answer. Donnie growled.

"I warned you the mutantagen was unpredictable. It was dangerous. I tried saving you, but you didn't listen!" Donnie's voice began to crack, "Y-You idiot, w-why didn't you listen to me?… N-no one ever listens... why didn't you just listen?!" Donnie wanted to yell. Scream at the top of his lungs. He wanted to break something, anything. He gripped the bed sheets and gritted his teeth. He was so tired.. Donnie had not even realized he had been fighting back tears, until they spilled down his face. They ran down his olive cheeks, falling to the bed sheets. His vision blurred. Donnie covered his face with his giant hands, weeping silently the best he could. He didn't want anyone to hear. He didn't want them to see him in such a state.

He was the smart one.

He was supposed to know everything,

He was suppose to fix everything

He was suppose to have the answer to everything.…

"I-I'm sorry.." Donnie choked out as his entire body quivered, "I'm s-so s-sor…s-sorry…" Donnie gravly tried to form words, but they only came out as hiccups. The turtle sniffled, rubbing his tired, red eyes. Goodness was he so tired.

"I prom-…I-I promise I will do everything to get you back to normal, Tim...I-I'll never stop w-wor…working. I promise…" The words faded into silence of the room as if they were never spoken. For a while, Donatello sat in the silence of the lab. His face had gone blank, tears still glistening down his cheeks. Tim wasn't looking at Donnie anymore, instead he focused on the ground. Tim got his answer. Donnie decided it was time to go back to bed. He had a headache now and his eyes started to droop.

Just then, a sudden realization struck the turtle. It smacked him across the face.

Mother's Day was tomorrow.

Oh, Lord.

Donnie suddenly slumped back down into his bed, allowing more tears to spill down his face. Loud sobs and whimpers left his lips, not caring who heard anymore. He finally closed his tired, puffy eyes, drowning into the never-ending problems.

Happy Mother's Day.

* * *

A/N: Did anyone else notice that most of the fics for the 2012 series involving Donnie are depressing? Like, really dark stuff, man. Funny thing is I'm in on it too. "The Pulverizer Returns" broke my heart. I love Donnie and Timothy's relationship and after seeing that just hurt me. For those of you who haven't seen the episode yet, I'm sorry. Consider this sort of a spoiler then. Also, I wrote this yesterday but was too lazy to post it until now. So, this took place yesterday, but Pulverizer's mutation happened weeks before that. That's why Donnie has been having nightmares for so long.

That's all, let me know what you think c:

Suggestions, comments, reviews are always welcomed.

Thank you~!


End file.
